The Kiss
by Ayumi3
Summary: Squall gives Zell a box which he wants him to give to Rinoa. Rinoa kisses Zell, telling him that it is for Squall and chaos ensues... Finished! Things get complicated when Quistis kisses Seifer.....
1. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, obviously Square do!

Author's Note: This story is only going to be about 2-3 chapters long but I hope you manage to enjoy it anyway. And also the library girl didn't have a proper name did she? Well, I've called her Suu anyway =P

* * *

Zell's daily jog around Garden was almost coming to an end. He headed off towards the library so that he could say hello to his girlfriend. Afterwards he'd go to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, or at least to just see if they had any hot dogs in stock. Hardly anyone seemed to be around this morning, most of the students were probably still asleep. As he turned the corner he almost bumped into a couple of girls who were walking out of the library with a couple of books each.. He smiled at them and they both giggled and quickly walked away.

"Zell! I've been waiting for you."

"Hey, Suu. Sorry I took so long today but I decided to add a bit more onto my run."

"That's OK," the librarian replied. "Means that I'll be going out with the fittest guy in the whole of Garden, and the cutest too."

Zell blushed as she said that and gave her a quick peck on the lips to show his appreciation.

"Oh, before I forget, Squall asked me to give this to you." Suu walked up to the desk and picked up a rectangular black box. She handed it straight to him. "He said that he wanted you to give it to Rinoa for him. He was too busy to do it himself or something."

Zell nodded. He'd give it to Rinoa first and then he'd get something to eat at the cafeteria. Just one problem, where the heck would she be? Her room? No, Squall shares with her so she wouldn't be there. Maybe she'd be in the cafeteria. Yeah, that would be a bonus, he'd get to do too things at once. Hold on, didn't she mention where she was going yesterday? She had something which she had to do.........what was it?

"Zell?" Suu couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend's confused face as he was trying to think of where Rinoa would be. "Squall also told me to tell you that Rinoa would be in the infirmary having a check up. He knew you'd forget."

"Cheers Suu!" he gave her another kiss but this time it was on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Suu waved as Zell ran off, full of energy as he always was. But who was to know that such a simple task could turn into utter chaos.....

***

"I'm off to go get my breakfast, breakfast, breakfast! I'm off to go get my breakfast wherever it may be!"

Selphie skipped merrily down the hall as her mind was full of all the delights which breakfast held. Toast, jam, cereal, bacon, eggs, orange juice, yoghurt, you name it and the cafeteria probably had it. Well, apart from hot dogs. They were always out of stock much to Zell's horror.

"Hiya Zelly welly!"

"Yeah whatever."

That name, what was with Selphie and that god forsaken name? Zelly welly sounded like some misfit character in a children's book who was always being tricked by the others because he was so dumb.

"Zelly welly wait up! Where are you going? Is it somewhere so important that you can't even say a proper hello to me?" Selphie looked half sad and half excited. It was as though she was really upset that Zell had just walked past her but she was now thinking of all the great and important things which he could be up to. Like a top secret mission which no one was allowed to know about but him.

"Sorry Selphie, it's just that I've got to give something to Rinoa," he apologised.

"Ohhhhhhhh what is it? Tell me Zell! Tell me! Is it something which you don't want anyone to know about? Are you having an affair with Rinoa?! Zell! You've got to stop! What if Squall finds out?!"

Here we go again Zell thought. It was great that Selphie had such a vast imagination and all but sometimes it would just run wild. This was a perfect example of that happening. She would probably go on about it for weeks and then she would just forget about it when something else came up.

"No Selphie, I'm not. Squall wants me to give it to her, he's too busy apparently."

"OK Zell," she winked. "Squall _wants _you to give it to her. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Oh look at the time!"

And with that she skipped off singing some song about what she was going to order for breakfast and how great it was going to taste. Zell breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment there he thought that she was going to follow him all the way to the infirmary which he was in fact now standing in front of. How handy!

Rinoa was sitting next to Dr Kadowaki who was telling her that everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about. As she got up she noticed Zell standing at the door and waved at him.

"Hi Zell, what brings you here?" Rinoa asked.

"This." Zell handed her the box which Suu had given to him. "Squall wanted me to give it to you."

She opened the lid and squealed with delight. It was her necklace! Selphie had broken it when Rinoa let her try it on and Squall promised that he would get it fixed because he knew how much she loved it.

"Thank you Zell!"

"Don't thank me, thank Squall. He's the one that it's from."

He turned to leave but Rinoa grabbed his shoulder. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and smiled.

"That's for Squall."


	2. Uhoh!

Zell plodded along happily down the corridor near the cafeteria. There was lipstick on his cheek but he didn't mind so long as Suu didn't see him. All he had to do now was find out where Squall was so that he could give him Rinoa's gift. He greeted everyone who walked past him and then spotted Selphie sitting on the wall outside the cafeteria. She looked upset, something which was unusual for her.

"Yo Selphie, what's the matter?" Zell asked as he propped himself up next to her.

"They burnt it Zell, they burnt my breakfast," she cried.

Zell put his arm around her shoulders and she cried into his chest. The guy was quite a hit with the ladies today.

"It's not that bad. I mean, at least you got your breakfast. How often do I get a hot dog? Aw come on Selph, snap out of it."

"I can't Zell. I was so looking forward to it and they went and ruined it all!"

This must be bad, Zell thought, she hasn't called him Zelly welly once in their conversation so far.

"Is there anything that will make you feel better?" He rubbed her shoulder and she lifted her head.

"When I get like this Irvine usually gives me a kiss. That always makes me feel better," she sobbed.

Zell thought for a while and then he had a wonderful idea. Or at least to him it was.

"I've got the next best thing!" he declared.

Selphie looked up at him and he lent down to kiss her on the lips.

"Zell you didn't have to do that but thanks, it was a nice thought."

"OK but now you've got to give it back." He sat there and waited for Selphie to pucker up and kiss him but nothing happened. "Look, I've got to give that kiss to Squall, it's from Rinoa. Give it back."

Selphie's eyes perked up and she jumped off of the wall. Zell smacked his forehead, knowing exactly what was coming.

"You'll have to catch me first Zelly!"

Selphie ran off towards the direction of the lift and Zell tried to keep up with her.

"Come on! Come on!" He pressed the button frantically, trying to get the lift to come back down as quickly as possible. She'd gone up to the second floor and was most likely in one of the classrooms.

***

Selphie giggled as she hid herself underneath one of the desks in Quistis' classroom. Zell would never be able to find her here. This was such a great game.

"Hello? Is there someone in here? Lessons haven't started yet so I suggest you get out. Hello?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Selphie? What are you doing in here? Why are you hiding?"

"Too many questions, too little time Quistis."

Quistis walked towards the back of the room where her friend was hiding. She was still giggling away but was covering her mouth with her hand so that no one would hear her. Quistis bent down and hit her head as she heard someone else come in. Selphie put her finger against Quistis' lips to keep her quiet.

"I know you're in here!" Zell yelled as he looked under the first few desks. "Stop fooling around, I need it back!"

Selphie was still trying to stop laughing but Quistis couldn't see the funny side of what was going on. Obviously Zell was upset because of something which the young girl had but she was being as childish as ever. Eventually she got up from underneath the desk and dusted herself off.

"Zell, she's under here," she pointed to the desk and Selphie stood up. Zell walked up to her but didn't say a word, he just waited.

"I'm sorry but I can't give it to you," she confessed.

"Why not?" Zell asked, confused.

"Because..."

Selphie looked around and then smiled. Without warning she kissed Quistis on the cheek and then laughed. Zell sighed and Quistis wondered what the heck was going on.

"Quistis do you mind if you kiss me? I need to give that kiss to Squall, Rinoa asked me to."

The instructor looked into Zell's eyes. He really was being sincere about all this. Selphie however was still laughing away.

"I'm a bit busy...."

"Busy? Doing what?"

"Running!"

"QUISTIS!"

Poor Zell, he'd thought that Quistis would have given it back to him but instead she was doing the same thing which Selphie had. Now she was making her way down the corridor towards the lift and who should be there but Irvine Kinneas. A perfect opportunity for her to give this kiss away.

"Don't say anything!" She told him as she grabbed his face and kissed him square on the lips. Zell hadn't come out of the classroom yet, he was probably being stopped by Selphie. As Quistis was just about to run off again Irvine grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing? You can't just do that and then run off," he told her.

"You don't understand."

The sharpshooter lifted up her hand and brought it to his chest.

"Oh I think I do."

Quistis tried to pull away from his grasp but he kissed her back but this time with more passion. He was surprised when she pushed him back, her hand touching her mouth.

"You complete and utter idiot! Do you have any idea what you've just done?! You kissed me back!"

Irvine was lost for words. Wasn't that what she wanted? And why did she kiss him in the first place anyway? This was too confusing.

Quistis told him what she was doing and that the whole reason for her kissing him was to get it away from Zell because he had to give it Squall. She apologised for not telling him beforehand and she felt a bit embarrassed after what he had done.

"Sorry about doing that," he laughed sheepishly. "But hey, I'll play by the rules if you kiss me again."

She couldn't believe this guy. Who was he trying to kid? He didn't want to play he just wanted another kiss from her. What a jerk, it was a good thing that Selphie wasn't around to hear him.

"Quistis come back!"

Uh-oh, that's Zell. She pushed past Irvine but was too busy looking back at Zell to notice that there was someone walking in front of her. She fell straight into them and both went flying to the ground. Quistis' breathing got heavier as she realised what she had just done. She lifted her head slightly so that her lips were no longer on his. Zell was going to be so angry.


	3. Complications

Quistis slowly picked herself up and took a couple of steps back. Her eyes were fixed on the young man who was only just beginning to get up. Zell came running up and stopped once he had reached her.

"Why instructor, I never knew how much you cared," the man said slyly. "But if you wanted a kiss then you could have just asked rather than pushing me to the floor."

Zell's eyes looked at Quistis and then the man. Things were getting even more complicated now. It didn't look like he was never going to get the kiss back.

"Seifer, it wasn't intentional, believe me. I would rather choke on my own vomit than kiss you," Quistis' words were full of venom and she wiped her mouth with her hand.

Seifer laughed, his hand stroking back his hair.

"Listen to me," Zell started. "This is going to sound complicated I know but you have to kiss either me or Quistis."

"No thanks, I'm allergic to chicken wuss' and I've already had my share of teachers with PMT," he smirked.

"Rinoa gave me that kiss, I have to give it to Squall," Zell explained.

"Rinoa huh? Well I might just go and give it back to her. I'm sure she'd appreciate it a whole lot more than you losers ever would."

Seifer began to laugh maniacally just like every villain should. Zell had finally had enough of his taunts. It was always chicken wuss this and chicken wuss that. And now he was insulting Rinoa, who in their right mind would appreciate a kiss from that scum bag? Definitely not her, she loved Squall for crying out loud!

"I've had enough of you and your laughing!" Zell dived in front of Seifer and kissed him. A student who was close enough to see this dropped their books.

"You stupid little....how dare you....." Seifer was a little confused after what had just happened. There was no way he had expected that.

Zell turned and started to walk away. He had to get this kiss to Squall and there was no way that anyone was going to stop him this time. He got into the lift, Quistis and Seifer behind him. The pair were arguing about whether what Zell had done meant that he had the kiss or not. Seifer claimed that as it was Zell who kissed him and not the other way round then surely he still had it and Quistis said that it didn't matter.

***

"You'll love it. From what I've seen everyone has been wanting to give you it."

"For the last time, will you just tell me what _it _is."

"I can't, it's a surprise."

Squall shook his head and took out a couple of books from the shelf. Selphie had joined him about fifteen minutes ago and just wouldn't leave. She kept babbling on about some sort of gift which he was going to get.

"Suu did Zell take the necklace?" Squall asked.

"Yep and I'm guessing that she should have it by now," Suu replied kindly.

Squall nodded and went to sit down. Selphie followed him and looked at what he was doing.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at one of the pictures in the book.

"It's nothing important, now can you leave me alone. I'm in the middle of something here," he moaned.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"It's none of your business."

"But I might be able to help!"

"Oh for the love of Christ! Just get lost!"

Squall's words echoed around the library walls. Selphie looked as though she was going to cry. Why was everyone being so mean to her today? It wasn't as if she was being more annoying than usual.

"Quistis I found you!"

"What do you want?"

"I have the kiss, not you!"

"Shut up Seifer."

"I want to play the game!"

"But I didn't kiss you!"

"You've got some nerve. Carry on the way you're going and I'll tell Selphie."

"Shut up Seifer!"

Suu, Squall and Selphie watched as Zell, Quistis and Seifer, who were now joined by Irvine, walked in. They all stopped talking and just stood in silence.

"Zell, what's going on?" Suu asked.

"Your boyfriend kissed me, that's what's going on," Seifer butted in.

"It really isn't as bad as it sounds," Zell added quickly.

"Yeah right. It was with tongue and everything!"

"Zell how could you!" Suu ran out leaving Zell flustered. He had to go after her and yet Squall was so close and he really wanted to hit Seifer for saying that. Slowly he walked out, knowing that the day just couldn't get any worse.

"You'll tell me what?" Selphie asked Quistis.

"It's nothing, honest," Quistis replied.

"Has he been at it again?"

Quistis didn't reply and Irvine looked away. Selphie sighed and dragged her boyfriend out of the library. This wasn't the first time he'd tried to stray.

Squall was completely baffled by what had just happened. Did any of this have something to do with what Selphie had just been talking to him about? Well none of them had given him anything. Seifer and Quistis began to leave just as Rinoa entered. She saw Squall and smiled.

"Hey Squall, did Zell give you what I asked him to?" she enquired.

"No," he answered.

She sighed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, but what was Zell going to give me?"

* * *

The End! I hoped you all enjoyed my mini fic. Please R/R. If I get a good response then I am thinking of writing a sequel. Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
